wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Makings of an Assassin
fanfic for Deathclock. get ready for angst huhuhu blood, murder, violence, abuse, and alcohol warnings!! Chapter One Where was dad going? The little Deathwing was so confused, His dad had rushed back inside. Back inside to the fire. To the heat. Where was mom? Where was dad? His dad had told him to stay put, but Clock couldn't. He had to go back inside. He missed dad. He wanted to go help dad. There were loud noises and flashes. Firetrucks,like the ones he had been playing with just a few moments ago before the shouting and the smoke. But these ones were much bigger, and older dragons were rushing out of them. Firemen. The small Deathwing stepped away as they rushed past him. Something bad was happening. Clock had known ever since the moment he couldn't breathe because of that smoke. Smoke. His father had grabbed him and rushed outside. And now he had gone back inside? Where was mom? Where was dad? When would they come back? So confused. So scared. But no, the small Deathwing had to stay brave. Like dad had told him. He staggered towards the building, which fire and heat had now increased. But he was stopped by a sudden wing. He looked up. It was Miss Dogfish, the kind old Seawing who would watch him when his parents went away on a trip and give him candy and let him stay up past his bedtime. "Clock, oh my goodness. Where are your parents?" Miss Dogfish asked, her face filled with concern. "Dad went back inside. I wanna help him." The young Dragonet said, pointing towards the building. Miss Dogfish turned her head to look at it, its flames illuminating the streets in the dark. She mouthed something that Clock couldn't make out, and then turned back to him. "It's alright, dear. Mom and dad are going to be just fine." The Seawing mustered a smile. Clock frowned at her. Well, of course his mom and dad were going to be fine! They were the strongest dragons he had ever known, especially dad. Then why did Miss Dogfish look so unsure of her own words? Was she lying to him? No, Miss Dogfish would never lie to him. Lying was bad, and he knew Miss Dogfish didn't do bad things. "You should come with me." The old Seawing said. "We'll meet mom and dad when they come out." Before Clock could protest, Miss Dogfish grabbed his talons and carefully walked across the street, where police cars were stationed. It seemed as though most of the policedragons that had been in them were keeping away other dragons that had crowded over to see the mayhem. Clock could hear shrieks and crying, and he did not like those sounds at all. "Excuse me, officer?" Miss Dogfish asked a policedragon who near one of the cars. It was a youngish looking Nightwing, who looked nervous as she gazed around at the other police, as though waiting for orders. Her head snapped forwards to see the old Seawing and Deathwing dragonet. "Oh- er, yes ma'am?" The Nightwing said, looking more nervous then Clock had ever seen a policedragon be before. "I- Oh, well-" Miss Dogfish glanced at Clock, before gesturing the Nightwing officer to come closer, in which the young dragoness complied. Miss Dogfish whispered something in the officer's ear that Clock couldn't make out, no matter how hard he strained to, before pulling away. Miss Dogfish crouched down a small bit to better reach the small dragonet's side. "Now, Clock, I want you to stay with the officer lady and do whatever she asks you to, alright? Uncle Timehunter will pick you up soon." Uncle Timehunter? Why was Uncle Timehunter coming? But before Clock could ask, Miss Dogfish quickly strolled away. Clock looked up at the officer, who sighed. She opened the back door of the police door. "Here, hop on in, little buddy. I'll give you a lift to the station." Clock blinked up at the Nightwing. The station? Wasn't that where the policedragons hung out? Remembering what Miss Dogfish had told him, however, Clock got into the backseat. He sat with his tail to his side, and instinctively reached for the seat belt once the officer had closed his door. However, just as he reached for the belt, the sound filled his ears. It was like an explosion, muffled in the car, but still was so loud that Clock's eardrums rattled. Clock peered out of the window, trying to see what was going on. The police were now attempting to get everyone out of the way, and Clock could see the Nightwing officer quickly talking into what looked like a walky-talky, before rushing to the building. Clock could then see that a part of the building seemed to be falling apart. He put his talons on the edge of the window and tried to get a better view, and he was so focused on the building that he didn't hear the other backseat door open until something grabbed his snout, keeping him from shouting. Clock made a surprised squeak, though it was muffled by the other dragons talons. He heard a hushing sound in his ear, and felt himself being slowly dragged out of the car. Clock was confused and didn't know what to do. He couldn't see what was dragging him. It was like some sort of... invisible force? The dragging had been so slow and careful he was caught by surprise when he was yanked roughly out of the vehicle, and held close to what felt almost like another dragon, though he still couldn't see anyone holding him. The door closed, seemingly by itself, and before he knew it, he was being rushed through the streets, his mouth still being covered. It was only then that he realized that wherever this mysterious force was taking him, it probably wasn't anywhere good. Since he couldn't shout, he attempted struggling- of course, this was hard to do, since the figure holding him was running, and only tightened their grip on him. It went like this for a few, brisk minutes, before Clock realized where they were heading- he could see trees. It was the forest that surrounded the town- the one that barely anyone ever went through, since all it lead to was the wild. And without a moment of warning, the Deathwing dragonet was thrown through a gap between the trees. Surprisingly, Clock didn't hit a tree, but rather the ground. The force made him tumble a little, until he finally stopped at the base of a oak tree. Clock hissed as he raised his head, blinking. His whole body ached. As he got use to the dark, however, he was saw a figure. It was a Rainwing, his scales turning from green to black, putting on a coat and cowboy-fashioned hat that had been sitting near another tree. Clock felt his heart beating in his chest, and he pushed himself towards the base of the tree, as though it would protect him. It had happened so fast. One minute, he had been sitting in a police car, and now here he was, surrounded by trees with a Rainwing he didn't even know. The Rainwing, after adjusting his coat and hat, turned around to face Clock. For a split second, Clock could swear he saw some sort of scar on his forehead, but the brim of the Rainwing's hat covered it immediately. The other dragon was obviously an adult, but looked fairly younger then Clock's dad. In fact, he looked more like Clock's older brother, Hunter's, age. Clock frowned at the thought of his older brother, who he had last seen last week. The much older Deathwing had moved out back when Clock was still an egg. While they did get along when they saw each other, they rarely did, only seeing each other about once a week. The Rainwing's eyes were a piercing red, though their was a fade of blue. His scales were changing from dark greens to light greens, as though trying to decide which would fit better in the environment. He stared at the young Dragonet, making Clock even more nervous. He then, however, took a small step forward. Clock spread out his wings, though he did not flap them- it would not be very effective, as he wasn't very good at flying yet. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (MKDragonet)